


One Player World

by IDONTWRITELEMONS (wedontwritelemons)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloe is a good friend, Complete, Depressed Jeremy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Jeremy's mom makes a guest apperance, M/M, Mr.Heere isnt okay spoiler alert, Pinkberry, You could say, angsty, angsty boyf riends, boyf riends - Freeform, he is an ass, im sorry, jeremy is sad, jeremy/rich if you squint, kinda sad, michael is mad, protective squip squad, richjake, same for jeremy/jake, the squip comes back, there is boyf reind in the end i swear, this can be interpreted as boardwalk boys if michael didn't go and fuck it up, we dont like her though, we dont want her heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/IDONTWRITELEMONS
Summary: **I CHANGED THE NAME IT USED TO BE GREEN MOUNTAIN DEW**The squip squad is left in a less than ideal situation. After some upperclassmen shove mountain dew green down Jeremy's throat, he passes out and his squip is back. It only gets worse from there.Eventual Boyf riends at the very end. SUPER ANGSTY





	1. Mountain Dew Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is angsty, but there is boyf riends at the end. Like...very end of the story.

They all wished it could go back to normal. It had been a week since the play, and the newly dubbed "Squip Squad" were still tense. They all currently sat together at lunch, munching quietly on their choice of lunch.

Brooke and Chloe practically cuddled next to each other on their phones, while Jake and Rich mumbled about who knows what, Christine was absent that day, Michael had his headphones in, Jenna was doing homework and Jeremy stared at his food.

He didn't have much of an appetite. Picking up his tray, Jeremy walked over to the trash to trow out his lunch, and Ritch shot up and followed behind him.

"Yo tallass! I have a question about," Rich's voice lowered. "Your squip."

"Shoot," Jeremy said, dumping his barely touched meal in the trash.

"Does he- I mean, it... still talk to you?" Rich said as the two started walking back. "Like, your squip isn't physically there, but their voice is in your head and still telling you what to do?" Jeremy nodded as they sat down. The group looked up, intrigued by this conversation.

"He was yelling at me this morning, but he wasn't there, and couldn't, you know..."

"Shock you?"

"Yeah."

"Wait wait wait! What?" Jake said cutting into the conversation. "They shock you?"

This time everyone really tuned in, Michael even pulled off his headphones. Jeremy and Rich glanced at each other.

"It wasn't major. Its- like a bark collar for a dog." Rich started careful with the words he chose. "They didn't shock us just for fun, only when we didn't do what they wanted us to do."

"Like what didn't they want you to do?" Jenna asked. Jeremy couldn't tell if she was concerned or just wanted in on the drama.

"If you wore the wrong thing, talked to the wrong people, ate the wrong food," Jermey said listing a few.

"Mine had a problem with masturbation," Rich said light-heartedly.

"Mine too," Jeremy said glanced over at Michael, who had been very quiet.

"Is that why you kept flinching every time you talked to me, on the rare times you did talk to me?" He said finally speaking up. Jeremy winced. He had been an asshole to Michael, and he knew that. Part of him wished Michael didn't forgive him, because he didn't deserve said forgiveness.

At least that's what his squip told him.

"Jeremy?" Michael asked again. "Is that why you ignored me?"

_He is feeding you an excuse for ignoring him. That's how bad he wants to forgive you. You don't deserve that. If you want to be popular you cant have peoples pity._ His squip said, their voice ringing through Jeremy's head.

"No." He said, his face cold. "If I really wanted to I could have still talked to you. Yeah, it would have hurt but..." Jeremy voiced trailed off when the Squip started yelling.

_Don't give into the pitty!_

Michael fell silent with the answer he had received. He was clearly hurt by Jeremy's decision. Rightfully so. Jeremy didn't deserve him. That both he and his squip could agree on. But the squip though Jeremy was too good, while Jeremy knew, Michael held him together, kept him from falling apart. He didn't want to be that unnecessary burden to Michael.

Rich eyed Jeremy as if he could see through Heere's lie. Jake was quick to change the conversation when he sensed the tension grow.

"Will you two ever be able to drink green mountain dew again?" Jeremy and Rich let out a sign at the same time.

"One of the many negatives to owning a squip is that you can exactly google all the answers. We don't really know and to be honest, kinda scared to test it." Rich said. Jeremy nodded. He could see a table of upperclassman jocks a table over snicker, clearly listening in. Rich noticed this too because he lowered his voice.

"I mean, sure if something goes wrong we could just drink more mountain dew red, but that stuff was old and no offense Michael it was nasty."

Michael shrugged, slipping his headphones back on. Jeremy frowned at his Player 1's behavior. Yeah it was his fault and yeah he deserved it, but it still hurt like hell to have Michael mad at him. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The squip squad went in their opposite directions while Jeremy followed Michael to class. They had the same class but didn't sit together, so they normally got all the last minute talking out while walking to class.

"Michael are we going to play video games tonight?" Jeremy said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Depends. Are you going to be an ass and ignore me?" Michael said walking ahead.

Jeremy pause in the middle of the hall, stunned by the interaction he just had. Rich walked up to him out of nowhere.

"Hey tallass, can you skip this class? It's important and I need to talk to you." Jeremy nodded hesitantly. He never liked his last class anyway. "Let's talk in the bathroom," Rich said, leading the way.

_Maybe you and Rich can befriend without you fucking it up Heere._ Squip said tauntingly.

They walked into the empty bathroom. This was the one in the back o the school, and nobody ever used it. Perfect place to skip and talk. 

"You lied to Michael at lunch." Rich said getting right to the point.

"How do you know?" Jeremy asked, figuring there was no point in denying it.

"I have a squip too Jeremiah. The way you zoned out and your eyes glazed over. Why did you lie to him."

"I don't deserve him." Jeremy mumbled. 

Rich frowned. "I know when there is a loud voice in your head its hard not to listen to it, but you deserve Michael. He forgave you, your his friend."

"I  _was._ He hates me now."

"I dont th-" Rich was cut off my a group of seniors walking through the door. The jocks from lunch.

"You two the losers who ruined the school play?" One of the said.

"My girlfriend was in it, she loves theater and was heart broken when it was cancelled. She said it was specifically you." Another said pointing to Jeremy. 

"Grab em." The first one said as the group of jocks pinned Jeremy and Rich to the bathroom wall. 

"I overheard at lunch that you don't drink mountain dew anymore. But it tastes  _so_ good, so I decided to help you out, and brought some for you." The senior said holding up a bottle of the foul green liquid.

"Please don't." Jeremy said, eyes wide. 

"Hold em." The Senior said uncapping the bottle. The jocks held Jeremy head as the senior approached. He could hear Rich holler, but he could only concentrate on the bottle approaching his mouth. 

The senior forced the bottle into Jeremy's mouth and squeezed the bottle, forcing the liquid into Jeremy's mouth.

It went up is nose and stung his eyes and Jeremy chocked on the liquid. The jocks let go of him and Rich and left as Jeremy braced himself for the pain of the squip reactivating. 

But it didn't. 

His head was empty and there was no squip. 

"Jeremy? Jeremy!" 

He noticed Rich was standing in front of him calling his name. "You okay? You passed out for a second there!"

"I did?!"

"Yeah! Is the squip there?! Should I get Michael?!"

"N-no, the squip isn't there. I- I don't even hear his voice."

"Oh?" Rich said as the bell rang. 

"I should go, I'm walking home today I assume, since, Michael is mad at me." 

"Okay, call me if you need dude."

"I will." Jeremy said as Rich and him head their separate ways.

He was so deep in though he didn't notice the PT cruiser pulling up beside him.

"I may be mad at you but I'm not letting you walk home on a busy street. Get in Heere." Michael said coldly.

"Its fine." Jeremy said as he kept walking. Michael drive the car beside him, not pulling away.

"I will personally drag you into this vehicle."

Jeremy groaned and slipped into the passenger seat. He buckled up as Michael pulled away from the curb. "Why do you care about me?"

Michael shrugged. "I dunno. I really shouldn't since you ignored me for a girl. Who you claim you don't even like now."

Jeremy looked down.  _He didn't like Christine anymore because he never truly did. He only thought he did. But he liked Michael. Who now hates him._

"I thought I knew you, ya' know? Like after being best friends with somebody for as long as we did, I thought our bond was stronger. But what do I know, I'm not some all knowing super computer from Japan."

"Micheal I-"

"I don't want your excuses Jeremy. You showed me how you really felt at lunch when you came clean about ignoring me. You know what?" Michael stopped the PT cruiser. "Walk home ass hole."

Michael's words were like venom as Jeremy stepped out of the car. He was only a block away from his house but he didn't feel like walking as Michael speed away. He felt like sitting down and crying. 

Another car pulled up and the window rolled down to reveal a concerned looking Rich in the passenger seat. Jake was driving.

"Need a ride tall-ass?"

"I can walk, my house is just down there, I dont wanna be a burden."

"Nonsense. Get in, we can meet the rest o the squad at Pinkberry. You can tell us what happened with Michael and we can be there for you."

"The sounds nice." Jeremy mumbled getting into the car. Jake patted his shoulder as Jeremy got buckled in the backseat.

The ride to Pinkberry was silent but once we got there Jeremy found all his friends. Christine hugged him as Brooke went up to order for him. ' _There is a flavor I know you will_ love _!'_ She had said. Once all 6 teenagers were squished into a 4 person booth Chloe spoke up.

"Rich told us what happened in the bathroom. I think I speak for all of us when I say if the squip bothers you, text us. At any hour at any place."

The group nodded. "I just made a group chat with everyone here, you can trust all of us." Brooke said. 

"What is said in this group, real life or text message, stays in this group." Jenna says. "No information will be used for rumors."

"Thats reassuring." Jeremy joked as he ate a spoonful of the ice cream Brooke had put in-front of him.

"Damn Brook this is really good! What flavor?"

"Green Tea ice cream. It sounds like it would taste awful, but its super good when your stressed."

"Noted." Jeremy said digging into his bowl. "Thank you guys, for being here or me. I'll keep the group chat thing in mind, but I should get home for my dad. Kinda grounded since the whole  _sqipcident._ He doesn't believe me about the whole super computer in my brain, but he knows for a fact I ruined the play. The only acception I have for leaving the house is school and Michael, which," Jeremy frowned. "Which isn't a good excuse right now since Michael hates me."

Chloe rubbed Jeremy back with a sad smile. "Text us okay? I can drive you home if you want."

"That would be nice."

"Alright. I'll be back you guys." Chloe said waving goodbye to the rest of the group. She lead Jeremy to her car as the both got in. "So," She said as she started the engine. "You like Michael?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Only a little." Chloe said.

"Well there is no point now since Micha hates me."

"Jeremy, he doesn't hate you. Fighting is normal. Just give him space and time. Okay?"

Jeremy nodded. 

"I know our friend group can be a little overwhelming and positive sometimes, if you ever need somebody to be brutally honest and real, call me." Chloe said as she stopped in front of Jeremy's house.

Jeremy laughed a little. "Sounds good. Thanks for the ride." He said hopping out. 

"Anytime Heere." Chloe said as she pulled away.

Jeremy sighed as he walked into his house and slipped his bag off.

"Does being grounded mean nothing to you? You skip you last class of the day and don't come right home? I  _know_ you weren't with Michael because that was too nice of a car!" Jeremy's Dad yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry dad. I had to talk with Rich last period. It was important."

"More important than your studies?"

"Yeah! Why do you car? You've never bothered to parent before!"

"Do not talk to me like that son! Every since a couple of weeks ago you have been blaming everything on some super computer and I am done with your excuses! You ruined a school play and what do you say? 'Oh its a computer from Japan! Not me Dad I swear!" Mr. Heere mimicked. "Where were you last period huh? Talking about a  _squip?_ "

Jeremy looked down and his dad sighed. "I'm  _done_ with that excuse. Go to your room, your not even allowed to go to Michael's anymore. 

_Wasn't_ _planning on it._ Jeremy though as he walked upstairs to his bedroom.

 

 


	2. It starts to go downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if life couldn't get worse.

You ever wake up knowing its going to be a bad day? That's how Jeremy felt as he rolled over to turn off his alarm. His feet hit his cold floor as he walked over to his closet. Pulling out the same thing as normal, Jeremy mindlessly walked through his morning routine. His phone buzzed as he finished brushing his teeth.  Walking back over to his nightstand he picked it up.

 

**6 new messages from -SQUIP SQUAD-**

SQUIP SQUAD

 **Rich** \- jer you need a ride? me and jake gotchu

 **Chloe** \- if your not in the mood to 3rd wheel brooke jenna and i can pick you up, we're getting coffee first

 **Jake** \- can you get me smth

 **Chloe** \- i'll get all of you somthing

 **Christine** \- Aw Chloe your so sweet! Also Jeremy if you wanna walk I can walk with you

 **Brooke** \- our point is your not walking into that building alone

 

Jeremy smiled at his friends messages. They all cared about him so much.

_"You dont deserve that."_

"Oh great, your back." Jeremy said out loud as he texted the group chat.

 

 **Jeremy** \- yo chloe think you can swing by my house? i need advice and i feel like you 3 are the best to approach in this situation

 **Rich** \- aw jer you cant come to your bros for help

 **Jeremy** \- you will just say something like 'bro just fucking do it'

 **Jake-** he has you there rich

 **Chloe-** sure thing jerry, be there in 10? does that work

 **Jeremy-** yes

 

Jeremy made his way downstairs only to see his dad standing at the counter.

"I wanted to apologize for last night Jeremy. You and Michael okay?" His dad asked while sipping his coffee.

"Yeah," Jeremy lied. "Why?"

"Haven't seen him over in awhile. Wanted to make sure." Mr. Heere said with a slight shrug. "Listen, I'm working late tonight. Like  _real_ late. I don't know when I will be back, but it will probably be sometime early tomorrow. Have Michael over so you don't get lonely. Cool?"

"Yeah Dad, thanks." Jeremy said as he saw Chloe's car pull up front. "Gotta go, bye!" He said grabbing his bag.

'Love you!" Mr. Heere said quickly before Jeremy shut the door.

"Love you too."

"Get in loser we're getting Starbucks!" Chloe said sticking her head out the window of her car.

"Was that a mean girls reference?" Jeremy said sitting in the back next to Jenna.

"You understood that reference! Oh my god Jerry I thought I couldn't love you more." Chloe said with a laugh.

"Michael and I watch some pretty weird stuff when we are high." Jeremy explained. "Speaking of- how do I fix my relationship with Michael? He got so mad and I know I probably deserved it but I still cant help think that-"

Brook cut Jeremy off mid ramble. "Talk to Michael today. If he is still mad then, give it time. But friendships of- however long your friendship was- doesn't just disappear like that. Even if there was a squip."

"Michael never had a squip Jerry. I had one for 3 minutes and I was ready to obey its every orders! Its a manipulative super computer. Michael doesn't fully understand that. Try to tell him, I know you did, but maybe in different words, like ones he would understand." Chloe said looking at Jeremy through the rear view mirror.

"Okay."

Chloe pulled up to the Starbucks drive thru and ordered everyone's drinks while Jenna gossiped to Brooke. 

 _You're to awkward to even join their conversation. Pathetic._ The squip said. his voice was getting louder every time.

"The loudest voice is mine." Jeremy whispered.

"Whats that Jer?" Brooke asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just," Jeremy thought quick to change the subject. "My dad was acting really weird this morning. Like he was caring." That wasn't a total lie. His dad was acting strange.

"I hope nothing is up." Brook said sincerely and she helped Chloe get the drinks from the window. She passed Jeremy his coffee and Jeremy took a sip, letting the caffeine bring him to life.

"So Jerry." Chloe said. Jeremy hated the nickname, but Chloe insisted on sticking to it. Coming from Chloe, he didn't mind, but if anybody else were to call him that he would probably walk away. "Doing anything tonight?"

"Dad is working super late. He said to invite Micha over, but he is mad at me, so does the squad want to hang out?" 

"Hell yes! I'll text the group chat!" Jenna exclaimed. Chloe and Brooke nodded in agreement and Chloe pulled into the parking lot. 

Jake, Rich, and Christine walked up to the car with smiles on their faces. "Sup dudes! We just got here!" Jake said.

"Got the invite to Jeremy's tonight!" Christine said as Chloe passed her a coffee. Jeremy looked past Christine to see Michael stepping out of his PT cruiser. 

"Michael!" He yelled. 

Michael kept walking, either he was ignoring Jeremy or his music was so loud he couldn't hear Jeremy, but Jeremy knew his Player 1 never played music in public, he just kept the headphones on so people wouldn't talk to him. Jeremy looked at his shoes with a saddened sight. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Rich standing there.

"Hey tall-ass, your good?"

"Yeah lets just get to class."

And that they did.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short updates, final exams and regents are among us, as I have to study. 1 week of school left and then its an updating spree for me.
> 
> Comment!


	3. No letter for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He didn't even leave a letter for me! He left one for my best friend who is mad at me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide mentioned

The end of the school day didn't come fast enough for Jeremy. But when it did, he bolted to Chloe's car when she already stood waiting. Brooke and Jenna walked up next to him and they all stepped into the car.

"Ready to spill out out feelings?" Chloe asked.

"Sorta." Jeremy said with a sigh. "Beware, once I start I don't stop."

"Me too." Brooke said glancing back at him. 

"Okay, Jer did you talk to Michael at all today?" Jenna said as Chloe pulled out of the school. Jeremy could see Jake's car behind them with Christine and Rich.

"No, he was avoiding me. Is this what its like when somebody turns optic-nerve-blocking on?" Jeremy said looking down. 

"Operation make Jeremy Heere happy is a go. Text Rich and tell him to tell the others." Chloe says to Brooke.

"Project what?" Jeremy says leaning forward as Chloe pulls onto Jeremy's road. Jeremy's phone started buzzing from the group chat.

 

SQUIP SQUAD

 **Christine-** JEREMY WE LOVE AND CARE FOR YOU

 **Rich- i** mma tackle hug you when we get to your house

 **Jake-** ill brotect you

 **Christine** **-** brotect?

 **Jake-** like protect but no homo because we're bros

 **Brooke** \- love how rich and jake are literally dating but jake still says no homo religiously

 **Jenna-** thank you!

 

"Wait how is Jake texting if he is driving?" Jeremy asked looking up from his phone. 

Jenna looked out the back window. "Fucking Dillinger is going to crash one day." 

Chloe pulled into Jeremy's driveway. "Ready for a wave of love and support Jerry?"

"No." Jeremy said as he stepped out of the car and walked up to his front door as his friends follow. He opened his door and paused at the chill in the house.

"Jerry you okay?" Chloe said appearing behind Jeremy.

"Yeah, yeah. Something just felt..off." Jeremy explained. "I dont know what is is though, ignore me."

"Whats on the table?" Brooke asked pointing to two pieces of paper on the table.

Jeremy walked over to them as everyone else made their way into the house. The papers were two neatly folded notes. One wasn't labeled and one was labeled for Michael.

"Michael?" Jeremy asked to nobody in specific. He picked up the unlabeled note and started reading.

 

_I know its selfish of me. Whoever you are, by the time your reading this you probably already know what happened, but if not let me just fill you in. I'm dead. Drove my car right off a bridge. Your probably reading this to figure out why._

_You see, when my wife first divorced me, she tried to take my son, she claimed I would have no idea to parent, and I vowed I would never some back to her for help._

_According to all my wiki articals i have read, a teenager is supposed to be stubborn and moody, but not blame everything he does on a super computer in his brain._

_My son was ruining the life of him and everyone around him, and I didn't know how to fix it. So rather then ask his mother for help, I killed myself. Selfish I know._

_Love, one fuck up of a father, Paul Heere._

 

Jeremy froze, letting the paper fall from my hands. 

_Your father killed himself because of you. Pathetic. No wonder Michael left you._

"No, no no!" Jeremy let a choked sob escape from him and the squad turns to him concerned.

"Jer, whats on the note? Whats wrong!" Brooke was the first to his side while Christine read the note, the rest of the squad looking over her shoulder.

"Oh Jerry." Chloe said pulling Jeremy into a hug. Now it was Brookes turn to read the paper.

"I'm going to...make some calls to see if this is a prank or not." Jenna says pulling out her phone and walking away.

Hot tears ran down Jeremy's face as his knees buckled. Its like he forgot how to stand. Chloe and Jake were by his side supporting him him stand, and guiding him to the sofa.  Jenna walked back into the room looking grim.

"They found the car, but not....your dad, they were going to call if they found him, but you found the note first..." her voice trailed off.

"He left Michael a note, but he didn't leave one for his own son!" Jeremy yelled breaking out of everyone's hug. He froze once he realized what he had just done. "Oh, guys... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Jerry your allowed to be upset." Chloe explained. "Wanna call Michael and ask him if he wants to stop by and talk? We can go out to the store, pick you up some pinkberry or something, while you talk?"

"S-Sounds good." Jeremy said.

"Michael will know what to do better then we will." Rich said. "We will leave after you call him okay?"

"Yeah." Jeremy said with a shaky voices as he picked up his phone. He pressed Player One and eld the phone up to his ear.

" _Hello?"_ Michael said through the other end. He sounded annoyed.

"Micha, can- can you come over."

" _Jeremy I'm studying."_

"Please, it will be quick."

" _Jeremy-"_

"Michael." Jeremy said as his voice cracked. He didnt want to give away that he had been crying, but his cover was blown now.

" _Are you crying?_ "

"N-no."

There was a sigh from the other end.  _"Ill be over in 5."_

"Thank you." Jeremy said as Michael hung up.

"So?" Jenna asked.

"He will be over in 5."

"Then we will be back in 15 with pinkberry okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, see ya guys."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Mr. Heere's name actually Paul? Probably not? But it is now. 
> 
> Also yay for short updates and final exams


	4. Cutting Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're ruining your life and the lives of everyone around you.

Jeremy was crying when his friends left, but the second everyone's car pulled out of his driveway he really broke.

 _They all hate you. They left you, just like Michael, just like your **dad**._ The squip's voiced echoed through his head.

"N-no. They're going to Pinkberry to leave me and Michael alone for a bit. Maybe they will come back with that calming flavor Brooke showed me."

_And what if they don't?_

"Buy me ice cream? I really wont care."

 _No Jeremiah._ The squip said materializing next to the boy.  _What if they don't come back._ He whispered into Jeremy's ear. 

Jeremy froze in fear as the squip glared at him.

"H-how?!" 

_The mountain dew. I could have come back at any time after that incident. But now seems fitting. Its the perfect time to cut Michael out for good._

"What? No! That's not what I want! I don't want to be more chill anymore! I don't like Christine in that way! I like Michael! I want him back!"

 _Needy boy._ The squip cooed.  _Don't be coy. Michael doesn't need or want you. Your hurting yourself further. I am in your brain. I know you have no intentions to be cool anymore. You want Michael to be happy. And trust me,_ _with you, he isn't._

Jeremy went to respond but the door opened revealing Michael. 

"Jeremy." 

"Michael I-"

"Lets just make this quick. I need to study."

"I'm-"

"Sorry?" Michael spat. "Of course you are."

"No I-"

Michael cut him off again. "You know, I was going to come here to hear you out, but on ride Could You Be Loved came on. You know? Our song? But without you, its just another song with bad memories attached.  _God_ Jeremy you even ruined my favorite artist! I can't listen to Bob Marley anymore with out getting sad! You're ruining your life and the lives of everyone around you. I don't want that."

_My son was ruining the life of him and everyone around him._

_My son was ruining the life of him and everyone around him._

_My son was ruining the life of him and everyone around him._

The one line from his dads suicide note swam in Jeremy's head. Michael said it too.  _My son was ruining the life of him and everyone around him. You're ruining your life and the lives of everyone around you._

 

"Michael wait." Jeremy said quickly. Michael stopped talking and looked at him with an uncaring facial expression. Nothing Jeremy could say would earn him his friend back. Jeremy's eyes flashed to the note for Michael on the table. "Never mind." He mumbled. "You would think I'm doing it for pity."

"Then I'll be leaving." Michael said turning to the door. "Oh and Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked up with hope that his friend was going to forgive him. 

"Hope you enjoy your one player world."

And with that, Michael left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know y'all hate 400 character updates, but I'm trying.


	5. One Player World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy didn't know how long it was between Michael leaving and his friends coming back, what mattered was they didn't leave him, they came back.

Jeremy didn't know how long it was between Michael leaving and his friends coming back, what mattered was they didn't leave him, they came back.

"Jeremy?" Brooke was first through the door. "We brought you the green tea ice-cream, I know you liked it, and its got calming qualities so-" She stopped talking when she was Jeremy's state. "Oh Jer," She said softly as she dropped the ice cream and ran up to where Jeremy was curled up on the sofa.

"Brooke you can't just leave the ice cream un the middle of the floor!" Chloe said she was the next one through the door. She picked up the bag and glanced over to the two teens huddled on the sofa. "Oh, that's why. Hold on Jerry, I'll get you a bowl."

She walked off into the kitchen as Rich and Jake walked through the door. "Yo tall-ass what happened to Michael? We didn't see his car out front. Did he wal- oh." Rich made eye-contact with Jeremy and immediately stopped talking.

"Jer you need anything?" Jake asked sympathetically and Jenna and Christine walked in, shutting the door behind them.

"I got the ice cream!" Chloe said coming back from the kitchen. She said on Jeremy's other side as she handing him the bowl. "Wanna talk about it?" Christine said softly, and the squad gathered around him.

"I-" Jeremy started. "After you left, the squip came back. He put all these awful ideas in my head, making my mental state even worse. Then when Michael came, he didn't even give me a chance to talk. He started yelling at me. He said exactly what dad has said. That I was ruing my own life and the lives of people around me. I-" Jeremy paused sucking in a breath. Brooke rubbed circles in his back comfortingly. Nobody cut him off or interrupted him. They let him tell his story at his own pace. "Then- he left. He cut off ties and walked out. I never got a chance to give him the damn letter! I just-" Jeremy broke. 

If you thought he was broken before- you should have seen him now. He was surrounded by people who cared, but he felt alone. 

Alone in a one player world.

No more Michael. No more getting stoned in the Mells basement. No more rides in the PT Cruiser. The ones with no specific destination, the once with just Michael, Jeremy, and Bob Marley. No more watching movies on Fridays with Michael and his dad. Jeremy was alone. Ruining his life, and everyone else's.

"For the record," Christine started talking. Her voice was soft. It was caring and welcoming. Brooke was still rubbing Jeremy's back. Chloe had her arm around him. Christine sat on the floor infront of him, with her hand resting comfortingly on his knee. Rich and Jake were standing behind the sofa, Jake occasionally ruffling Jeremy's hair affectionately. Jenna sat next to Christine. "I think I speak for the group when I say, you arent ruining our lives. You're making them so much better!"

Jeremy nodded, drying the tears that fell down his face. "One question- where is the squip right now?" Chloe asked. Jeremy pointed to the glitchy Keanu Reeves that sat in the corner of the room, watching them intensely. "Okay," Chloe said. She turned to the squip. "Fuck you squip, Jeremy is awesome and deserves better than you, you fucking overrated tic tac. Fuck you, Michael, for not hearing Jeremy out. And fuck-"

"Language." A voice said walking through the front door. Jeremy's eyes widened at the sight.

"M-mom?!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH WHAT AM I DOING IM MAKING IT WORSE


	6. Guess who's back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "M-mom?"

"M-mom?"

"Jeremiah! How are you!" His mom said dropping her bags and holding out her arms. Without hesitation, Jeremy broke free from his friend's grip and ran over to his mom.

"Mom, meet my friends. Brooke, Chloe, Jake, Rich, Chris, and Jenna!" Jeremy said pointing to each of his friends.

"Hi!" Christine said with a smile. "We should get going, Jer text the group chat okay?!"

Jeremy nodded. 

"Bye Jerry." Chloe said giving him a quick hug before following Christine out the door. Everyone else filled out leaving Brooke. 

"There is more ice cream in the freezer! Bye Jeremy!" She said before racing after the rest of the squad. Shutting the door behind her.

As soon as she was satisfied everyone was gone, the smile on Jeremy's moms face faded. "I am exhausted. Let's get some ice cream and I can sleep."

"Okay!" Jermy said practically skipping to the living room. The squip who had remained silent this whole time followed cautiously. Jeremy pulled the carton out of the freezer and grabbed two spoons.

"Green tea?" His mom questioned.

"Yeah!" Jeremy said as his mom took a bite. "It has calm qualities and-"

"Oh my god, this is disgusting!" Jeremy's mom gagged before throwing the whole carton out, leaving Jeremy without any. He didn't mind though.  _His mom was back!!!!_

 _"_ Mom, how did you know to come?"

"Oh, you dead left me a voice mail before he, ya know. He said to come and look out for you, but I came more to see if he did it or not. I didn't think Paul had the balls."

"Oh..." Jeremy didn't remember her mom being this mean, but she was back! That's all that mattered.

_Thats not how it works Jeremiah._

'Oh like you would know anything about caring, you abusive wintergreen tic tac.' Jeremy responded in his head.

"So," Jeremy's mom said trying to start small talk. "Interested in any of the girl I saw you cuddling?"

"Brooke and Chloe? No actually, they are taken."

"Oh well, lucky guys to have got them." His mom said leaning back.

Jeremy didn't have the heart to tell her they were dating each other. If there was one thing he remembered about his mom was her homophobicness.

"You still hang out with that Michael kid?"

"No." Jeremy answered honestly.

"Good. Never liked him. I could tell he would grow up to be a homosexual. Just by how he acted. I don't want my precious baby boy hanging around him."

 _How will she feel when she knows her precious baby boy is in love with said homo?_ The squip teased into Jeremy's ear.

"Well, now that I know your father is really dead, I'll be going to bed. I'll probably be gone after the funeral."

"You're not staying?" Jeremy asked eyes widened.

"Oh god no, there is a reason I left the first time." Jeremy's mom said with a laugh. "And that reason is  _you_."

"What?" Jeremy asked he could feel tears coming on again.

"Hate to break it to you, Jeremiah, you weren't planned. I never wanted kids. They're a money drain, the take up to much time. They ruin your life."

_They ruin your life._

_My son was ruining the life of him and everyone around him._

_You're ruining your life and the lives of everyone around you._

"I- I need to go- on a walk- I'll be back," Jeremy said as tears formed in his eyes.

"I'll be asleep when you get back." His mom said rolling her eyes.

Jeremy stepped outside and pulled out his phone. He texted the group chat.

 **Boyf:** Can we meet in the park? I know its late, but its late spring so it's not too dark yet.

If not its fine

I'm sorry for being a burden

Never mind its stupid

 **Imlohst:** Jeremy its okay, you're not a burden. We will meet you there in 5

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA I LOVE BEING AN ANGSTY BIT CH


	7. YOU MATTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That fucking BITCH!"

Jeremy had seen Chloe mad before, but now, she was downright pissed. They sat at the picnic spot in the park. Jeremy, Brooke, and Rich on a blanket, Jake and Chloe on the bench next to them, and Jenna on the swing on the other side.

"That fucking BITCH!" Chloe said.

"I just- I feel like its my fault, I-"

"Jeremy, this in no way is your fault. If we really wanna go back in time and point blame its that fucking supercomputers fault." Rich said softly. The group nodded in agreement. "Speaking of- I still have to go to Michael's and grab the mountain dew red."

"Right," Jeremy said looking down.

"I'll get it," Chloe said standing up quickly.

"It's no big deal, I can grab it-" Rich started.

"I. Want. To. Get. The. Red." Chloe stated.

"Okay! Fine. Just don't bite my head off." Rich said shrinking back a bit.

"Great!" Chloe said as she started walking off.

"I know my girlfriend. She is up to something..." Brooke mumbled.

Jeremy was terrified about what that something might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short filler chapter, nothing to major, but super important to what happens next.  
> Hint:  
> SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	8. Cross my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's point of view? SPicyyyyyyy

New message from the group. 

 **Imlohst:**  btw Chloe, we all went home, it got super dark out, but don worry, we made sure Jeremy was safe inside his house

Chloe smiled at the message. Jerry was like her brother. She wanted him safe. She wanted him happy. She was one angry bitch on a mission for somebody she cared about. She walked up to Michaels house and knocked on the door. A lady answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ms. Mell, I'm Chloe, I got to school with Michael. Is he home, I need to talk to him. It's important."

"He is in the basement, probably smoking weed, I haven't been down there in years, so I don't know what it's like, but you can go down. Just beware." Michaels mom said with a smile.

Chloe laughed awkwardly and walked over to the door Ms. Mell had pointed at. She opened the door and heard Bob Marley softly playing. Michael was down their alright. She walked down the stairs and paused at the opening to the basement. 

"Michael?"

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"I need some red." 

"I'm out."

"I know that's a lie."

"Is it for Rich or Jeremy?"

"Why would that matter?" Chloe snapped. "Why are you so mad at Jeremy?"

"He chose to be popular over me." Michael scowled. "He could have talked to me, but he called me a loser and ignored me. He said the squip didn't shock him when he talked to me, so nothing was stopping hi-"

"He lied!" Chloe yelled.

"W-what?" Michael said, taken aback. "The squip is an abusive pill! Of course, it shocked him! Listen here Mell, I had a squip for a total of five minutes, and I was ready to listen to its every command. Its designed to be manipulative! You wouldn't understand because you didn't have a squip so let me explain for you," Chloe paused, making sure Micael was listening. "When there is a voice in your head constantly telling you  _Everything about you sucks_ and  _Kill yourself, it's not like they will notice_. You tend to listen. You start to believe. Do you know what Jeremy squip had him do?"

"No..." Michael said softly.

"On a daily, he would have Jerry repeat him, telling himself that  _Everything about him made him want to die_ and that  _Everything about him was so terrible._  And day after day of this- he started to believe it! While you were butthurt about getting called a loser at a party  _you weren't invited to_  Jeremy was busy being suicidal!"

Michael had looked down. Chloe could tell he was still listening.

"You know what Jeremy called you over earlier?"

Michael didn't respond.

"His dad didn't believe him about the squip. He though Jeremy was ruining his life. Paul Heere drove his car right off the bridge."

This time Michael looked up.

"He didn't even leave Jeremy a note! He left one for  _you._  And when Jeremy tries to give it to you-you cut him out of your life!"

"I-" Michael had tears in his eyes. Part of Chloe felt bad, but she needed to finish talking first.

"Now, his mom is back, and she said a bunch of homophobic shit, called Jeremy a mistake and then just went to bed like its nothing. And that's where we are." Chloe finished.

"He probably hates me," Michael mumbled.

"That's where your wrong Mell," Chloe said crouching down. "He wants nothing more than a hug from you and being told everything will be okay. The squad doesn't hate you either. I think we're all a little stressed, and kinda mad, but can you blame us? We also can't blame you. I'll make a deal with you." Chloe started. "You personally deliver the red to Jeremy, and I'll consider us good? Okay?"

Michael wiped his eye and nodded. He walked over to his mini-fridge and pulled out a can of mountain dew red. "Promise he doesn't hate me?"

"Cross my heart." Chloe said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think it gets better now, your wrong.


	9. Last breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy snaps

Jeremy's eyes were glued to the note on the table. The one he wrote. His last words. 

_Wow look at me following in my dad's footsteps._

_Squip squad, I'm sorry, I know you wanted to make things better, and you tried, it was just, too much too soon. Losing Dad, losing Michael, Mom coming back, the Squip coming back, I couldn't._

_Michael, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't want to hurt you. But what's done is done._

_Mom, go fuck yourself. Honestly._

_To everyone- learn from my mistakes, avoid grey oblong pills and mountain dew._

It was pathetically scribbled down on a napkin. Teardrops stained a couple of words. His eyes drifted to the note from his dad to Michael.  _Might as well._ He read the note out loud. There was nobody else there, but he did it anyway.

"Michael, please watch over Jeremy. Its okay to hate me, I know I would. Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Jeremy laughed bitterly to himself as he placed the note in the trash and walked out the door.  _The irony._

The walk to the bridge was short, his phone was buzzing as he approached the police tape blocking the huge hole in the rail. The hole from his dad's car. He pulled out his phone

**(4) Messages from PLAYER 1, (7) Messages from SQUIP SQUAD**

Player 1: Jer

Player 1: Chloe said you were home

Player 1: I got red

Player 1: Jeremy I just saw the note, please stay where you are don't do anything stupid

\---

Chloee: Jerry why did Michael send me a picture of a suicide note

Imlohst: jeremy we can do this together

Momtm: Jeremy?

Flamingbisexual: Jeremy what's going on

Chloee: Jeremy Heere pick up your damn phone

Jakey D: Please you're scaring us

Gossip girl: Jeremy please we care about you, don't do this.

 

Jeremy hastily tossed his phone to the side. It continued to buzz, but he had made up his mind. He stepped to the edge of the bridge and looked at the water rushing down below. 

"Jer!" Michael was at the other end of the bridge. He was running towards Jeremy. He had mountain dew red in his hand and his face was stained with tears. Jeremy wanted to run into his arm, and know it would be okay.

Shame he was already falling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT SORRY


	10. Two player game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not over for Jeremy just yet

Jeremy hit the water and the wind was immediately knocked out of him. The current pushed him as he sunk to the bottom. His body was paralyzed and he was pretty sure he had broken bones. His throat tightened as his body screamed for oxygen. Spots appeared in his vision as he started losing consciousness. He could feel himself hallucinating as his sight faded.

"Jeremy? Jeremy!" 

Jeremy was being shaken. He wasn't in the water, he was dry. Rich was calling his name. 

"You okay? You passed out for a second there!"

Déjà vu hit Jeremy hard. He was back in the bathroom, Rich holding him, with a bottle of spilled mountain dew next to them. The only difference, the squip was standing next to them.

 _What you just witnessed Jeremy was what will happen if you don't listen to me. I can make that your reality. That was a hyperrealistic illusion, in reality, you were passed out for all of five seconds. If you don't behave, that's what you will really be living._ The knock-off Keanu Reeve threatened. 

"No." Jeremy croaked. 

"Is the squip there?! Should I get Michael?!" Rick asked with wide eyes. 

Jeremy paused for a moment. 

_Do not get Michael. Do you want to be cool? He hates you. You're going to make it wor-_

Jeremy cut the squip off. "Yeah, please."

Rich nodded and texted Michael as the squip yelled.

_You are making a mistake Jeremy! You're going to regret this._

"The loudest voice is mine," Jeremy mumbled as he heard footsteps down the hall. Michael rushed into the bathroom looking panicked. 

"Jer! Are you okay? I have red on me!" Michael crouched down and hugged Jeremy, almost crushing him. Jeremy didn't mind. He clung to Michael like we were going to lose him. Because of Jeremy, he almost did. 

Jeremy grabbed the Mountain Dew Red from Michael and chugged it as the bell rang. The squip's voice disappeared as he cried out in pain. Michael still hugged him like no tomorrow. Jeremy buried his face into Michael's sweater. 

"Okay, Boyf riends. Now that I know Jeremy is okay, I'll be going. Jake is my ride and he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Rich said standing up.

"Bye Rich," Jeremy mumbled.

"Ready to head back to the PT cruiser?" Michael asked, pulling away from Jeremy just enough to look Jeremy in the eyes.

God Jeremy missed those deep brown eyes.

"Y-yeah." He mumbled as Michael lead him through the doors.

"What happened back there?" Michael mumbled, planting a kiss on top of Jeremy's head.

"A lot. I don't feel like getting into it sober."

"Want to get stoned in my basement?"

"More then anything," Jeremy said with a smile.

"I got you," Michael said with a smile. "After all, life is a two player game."

 _A two player game._ Jeremy can live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOUR CONFUSED: Jeremy passed out after being forced to drink mountain dew, everything that happens after that scene in chapter 1, up until the first portion of chapter 10, is simply some awful nightmare from the squip
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ON THIS BOOK! IM SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, BUT I'LL BE WORKING ON MORE WORKS SOON! HAVE ANY REQUEST? COMMENT!


End file.
